


Poker Night

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alcohol, Johnny has questionnable fashion choice, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Strip Poker, Yaoi, no Ben isnt in his rocky form, this is not the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Sometimes, in a superhero life, weird situation happens, like Mephisto coming out of nowhere to battle the Sliver Surfer who was taking tea and discussing the meaning of life with Alicia Masters. A raging battle between the cosmic entity and a biblical demonic entity took place in a calm neighborhood of New York.   
Alicia didn’t lose time to calls her friend the Fantastic Four over this catastrophic situation. 

The superhero team comes fast and they manages to protect a lot of civilians before the hellfire catches them.   
However, in the battle, some succubus went out of hell and attacks the quartet. One of the demons having power to temporary depowered heroes or villains. The succubus jumps on the Thing who manages to throws her back in her fire pits, but at the cost of his power. 

Susan manages to distract Mephisto and Norrin can do a decisive hit against the demon. 

Alicia and the Silver Surfer thanks the Fantastic Four for their help and the quartet goes back to the Baxter Building.

\-----------------

\- You know magic isn’t his strong side. Said Johnny.

\- Yeah, but still, I don’t like to know that I’m human because of some funky black magic. Said Ben. 

\- Don’t worry Ben. If it lasts too long, we’ll go see Strange. Said Reed.

Grimm nods and lit a cigar before putting jeans and a polo. 

\- Hey Johnny, poker tonight with the boys? Ask Ben. 

\- I’m in. Answer the blond.

\- You better not throw up on my carpets while coming back. Said Susan, scowling them.

\- Don’t worry, sugar. IF it happens, we’ll wash up with toothbrushes. Answers Grimm.

\- You better. Respond Sue with a smirk. 

\----------------------

Ben puts his jacket and Johnny gets his most fashionable clothes, aka horrible purple pants, ridiculous striped shirt with a glittering skull on it, repugnant furry orange vest and who could forget his favorite out of date cowboy boots.   
The broad man facepalm and chuckles as the teen comes over.

\- What?! Said the blond.

\- Nothing matchhead, let’s go. Answers Ben. 

They takes the bus and arrives at the Avengers mansion. Ben has called them earlier to organize the poker night.   
As the duo arrive, the night has visibly begins earlier, most of the invites are tipsy. 

On the night there’s fabulous Janet van Dyne, reckless Wolverine, courageous Captain America, already drunk Stark, amusing Spider-man, cocky Jennifer Walter that wink at Ben, entertaining Luke Cage, overconfident Iron fist and wise guy Wonder-man.

Ben has brought his cards and he begins to shuffle while they discuss on what they should play. Janet takes a loooong look over Johnny’s clothes and looks like he insulted her ancestors. She looks at Ben and he makes a face of ‘’I know’’.   
They will play poker as Wonder Man remark that Tony is a bit too drunk for complex cards game.   
Grimm lit cigar and gives one to Logan. They play for an hour and Johnny is down to his last dollar. 

\- Shit, I don’t want to stop playin’. Said the blond sipping Jack Daniel.

\- Kiddo, if you want to continue, we’ll play strip poker just for you, ‘cause my eyes are bleeding. Said Wolverine.

Janet and Jennifer nodding aggressively besides.

\- I’m down, I’m soooooo down. Said Stark awaking a bit of his drunken state.

\- Fuck all of you. Retort the Human Torch. 

\- Still can’t believe you let him go out like that, Thing. How many cars crashed blinded by the fashion that should have never existed? Ask Spider-Man.

\- Shut up, big mouth. Respond Johnny.

\- We were going to be late. And it was an occasion to set him with the charming Wasp to have a fashion lesson. Answers Ben, winking at the super heroine.

\- He’ll definitely needs it. She answers, winking back

\- Well, Mister Stark will have to remove his amour with thousands of piece in it and puts normal clothes then. Said She-Hulk. 

\- I’ll help. Said Captain America. 

The American icon helps Iron man to get up and they go out.

\- I’m gonna make nachos. Someone don’t want some? Ask Luke.

Silence.

\- Super rations then. Continue Iron Fist. 

After a moment where they drink shots. Steve and Tony comes back, at the same time the delicious nachos come. 

\- Where going to go with my rules. A sock and shoe count for one, shirt and pants for three, bra for two as well for jacket and camisole. Bracelet, necklace, rings and other jewels doesn’t count. Win the round, keep your clothes. The one who lost must do a favor the one who had the strongest hand when he lost. If he’s too chicken, he must go back naked to his home. Clear? Ask Ben.

Everyone nods and Grimm shuffles the cards and Wolverine makes grenadine-vodka shots after Jan demands.   
They all begins with their vest or jacket. Another shot. 

\------------------

At the end of the night, Janet and Jennifer are in underwear laughing at Spider-Man wearing his mask and his boxer. Johnny is down to his boxer too while Wolverine is topless, showing his hearing muscly torso. Luke Cage has his sock and boxer while Iron Fist still have his jean and T-Shirt. Tony have one sock and boxer while Steve have jean. Ben have his jean and shirt. 

\- Last round! Unless Johnny wins. Said Jennifer while removing her bra. 

\- You prefer showing your tagadatsointsoin instead of your face! Said Wasp laughing at Spider-Man. 

\- Hey, I do want I want. Could I have another shot Cap? Ask Spider-Man.

\- Of course. Said Rogers. 

Johnny was hugging himself and was red as a tomato. Ben chuckles at him with Cage. Iron Fist shuffles the cards and passes them. Ben prevent himself from smiling with all his teeth. Full house, 3 Ace and 2 queen. 

Everyone opens his hands. Ben has the strongest hands and Johnny has lost. 

\- Oh fuck you Ben. I want a beer. Said Johnny.

\- I think we should stop. Said Wonder-Man.

\- Good idea. There’s already Iron Fist and Cage to get to their house. Said Wolverine, taking the said super heroes on his shoulders. 

\- Put your boxer matchhead, we’re going back. Said Ben getting up.

Grimm puts the blond on his shoulder and waves at the other heroes before going away. They call a cab and Johnny try to puts his clothes back, but Ben prevent it.

\- It’s for humanity Johnny, I swear. Answers Ben when Johnny mumbles thing to still put them. 

Their trip is silent and Johnny is not sleepy right now. He still want to dance get himself a chick. But he suppose blue-eyed man won’t let him.  
They get in the Baxter building without too much noise and Ben goes in the kitchen to eat something more while Storm follow him. 

\- You want yogurt? Fruit? Ask Ben.

\- There’s no pizza? Ask the blond.

\- Of course not. 

\- Cookies?

\- Yep, chocolate.

They eat their cookie and Johnny mumbles thing.

\- What do you say? Ask the athletic man.

\- I’dsaid that… he should get better power…cause…

\- Yeah sure.

\- Y’know…

\- Hey remember you owe me a favor. 

\- What d’you want dude?

Ben crunch his cookie and think a bit. It’s more his downstairs brain that begins to think because he feels aroused. But hey, it’s his friend. But hey, he’s not human often. The two brains decides and Johnny still munch his cookie, babbling things. 

\- Suck me.

\- What? Said the blond.

\- You heard.

\- What? 

Ben sighs, his pants are quite tight. Johnny munches another cookie.   
\- Come. Said Grimm.

He brings his friend upstairs in his bedroom and Johnny slumps on the bed. 

\- Mmmmh, Ben.

\- What? 

Grimm feels his face flush as he sees Johnny looking at him, pleading. He goes toward the blond and kisses his forehead. Johnny doesn’t reject him so he kisses his lips.

\- You’re a good kisser… Said Storm. 

Ben kisses him again.

\- You’re drunk. Said Grimm.

\- I don’t think you would have ask that if you wasn’t either… 

Johnny kisses him and Ben presses him against the bed and the young man rubs his crotch against the pilot’s. The blond nibbles Grimm’s ear and wraps his legs around his waist. Ben kisses him harder and deepen the kiss. Johnny pushes the broad man away and turns around to unbuckle the belt. Ben shivers and moan softly when the blond palm his cock through the fabric of his boxer. Storm gets the half-hard cock out and kisses the tip. Ben whispers the young man’s name and puts a hand on one of his thigh.   
Johnny slowly puts it in his mouth. He puts the hand on the base and strokes. He makes circle with his tongue around the tip and presses the slit. He removes the tip and lick the length before pressing the base hard and swallowing half, to which he heard Ben groans loudly. Johnny bobs his head at the same rhythm he strokes and taste the salty fluid and lick the slit. He moans when Ben takes his own hard cock in hand and strokes fast. He takes back the length in his mouth and suck before licking and pressing his tongue on place that makes his friend groans. Storm moans loudly when the athletic man tentatively puts his lips around the head of his cock. He groans and bucks his hips while he work faster on Ben’s cock. He groans as Ben try to swallow him up, but he feels constriction and he hears Ben choking afterward. He removes the length from his mouth and chuckles.

\- Too fast dude. You have to relax your throat. Said Storm. 

\- And how the hell? Ask the pilot.

Johnny takes his cock and swallow it down, all the inch and Ben bucks his hips and makes a loud long moan.

\- Oh fuck, Johnny. Stop.

\- Mmmh?

\- If you continue, I’m going to fuck you.   
Johnny continues and Ben pushes him before pressing him against the bed and kissing him violently. He bites his chin, his shoulder, his neck, his lips. Storm ruts shamelessly against Ben crotch and the friction makes Ben want more. He spreads the blond legs who whimpers and Johnny hands him lube. 

\- Come on Ben, don’t say thing you won’ do…

\- Cool off kiddo, you’ going to go on fire. 

\- Nooo…

Ben applies the lube and puts some on Johnny’s cock. He tells him to cool off again and he kisses him. The blond is impatient and he pushes back his hips on Grimm’s cock. Ben groans and slides in slowly and Johnny whines. 

\- Come on…

\- Shut up matchhead. Calm down. Said Ben.

Ben kisses Johnny and nibbles his ear. Johnny is going to turn Human Torch if he doesn’t cool down because Ben feels like a sausage in a barbecue. 

\- Cool down kiddo, or it stops there.

Johnny groans and breathe to calm down. Grimm sigh as the temperature decrease and slowly moves his hips and Storm concentrates to not lose control of his fire. Ben kisses the young man and increase the rhythm. Johnny groans and nibbles his friend’s neck before wrapping his arms wound his neck. They kiss again and Ben takes the blond’s erection in hand.

\- Faster… Whisper Storm.

Ben takes the blond legs and put them on his shoulders before thrusting faster and Johnny moaning, temperature increasing. Johnny stroke his cock and looks at Ben who gets near to kiss him. The athletic man moan and thrust slower while spilling inside the young man.   
Grimm slumps beside to take his breathe while Johnny finishes himself. The blond moans and shivers when he comes and get rolls to Ben.  
Johnny falls asleep and Ben is about to fall asleep, but a strident beep makes him gets up. He gets out the room and go see what it is.

\- Yo, stretcho. Whatcha doin’? Ask Ben.

\- Oh sorry, did I wake you up? Ask Reed.

\- Yeah…

\- You’re still not Thing again.

\- No… I don’t complain tho. 

\- You had a good night?

\- Quite. You should go to bed too. And close that god damn beep before you wake the lady, you don’t want Susan to swoop your ass. 

Ben goes back to his bedroom and slumps beside Johnny. He look at the blond sleeping and he sigh.


End file.
